


McKinley High Classes 2010 to 2014

by VanyKruemelPendragon



Category: Glee
Genre: Blaine made a mistake, Blaine/Own Character, Divorced Klaine, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Finn is still death, Glee Reunion, Kurt is a Designer, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, Reunion, Seb is a Star, Seb is also a lawyer, also Blaine's an ass, but there is some sex, innocent kisses, kurtbastian, lead to way more, not every character actually talks, not that explicit, social media input
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanyKruemelPendragon/pseuds/VanyKruemelPendragon
Summary: Kurt is totally screwed. Why? Classes reunion, Blaine's already having his plus one and he freaks out. A lie is even more chaos. +++ Kurtbastian





	1. act 1 - plans

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, here it is. The fic I worked on a few days now and yeah, i hope you'll like it. Also Sorry if the Social Media parts aren't as good as they should be. I tried. Please leave comments!
> 
> Social media accs should explain themselves I hope...  
> Facebook: Comments without ... are main comments, them with ... are answers to the main one -> don't let you confuse by the times!  
> If IG not, Instagram names:  
> sebthesmythe - Sebastian  
> khummel - Kurt  
> rachelberry - Rachel  
> jstjames - Jesse  
> mssatan - Santana  
> nickduuuuuuuuuuuv - Nick Duval  
> jeffthekiller - Jeff Sterling  
> brittany_s_pierce - Brittany  
> mercedes_jones - Mercedes   
> samevans20 - Sam  
> thepuck - Noah  
> tinachch - Tina  
> artofarbrams - Artie  
> quif - Quinn
> 
> Also: Bewilderment – A Ghost Story is the Movie Seb did. I don't know if such a movie even exists but I somehow wrote something and well. It's not that important, after ch1.

Title: McKinley High Classes 2010 to 2014  
Summary: Kurt is totally screwed. Why? Classes reunion, Blaine's already having his plus one and he freaks out. A lie is even more chaos. +++ Kurtbastian  
Rating: P16 Slash  
Pairing: Kurt / Sebastian - Kurtbastian  
Warnings: boyslove  
Genre: Romance, drama  
Disclaimer: The characters of the series Glee do not belong to me. Neither do the pictures. I earn no money with this, even if I accept Comments and Kudos as a tip with pleasure ;) Josh and Chloe are mine though, their pics are from Google Picture search - I don't know the people in the pics!  
  


# ~ * ~ * ~ McKinley High Classes 2010 to 2014 ~ * ~ * ~ 

**Kurt Hummel, 4/22/2020 14:17:** Hi Sebastian. I know that you presumably have to do a lot with your film and all, but do you maybe have some time soon?  
**Sebastian Smythe, 4/24/2020 21:46:** so politely all at once? where's the fun in that Betty White? :P  
_Seen 4/24/2020 23:12_  
**Sebastian Smythe, 4/25/2020 07:13:** spoilsport. Sunday 14 o'clock in the Starbucks, corner Washington Sq E/west 4th? I have film break rn  & am again in college.  
**Kurt Hummel, 4/25/2020 10:52:** Still the old Chipmunk? :P See you later!

He still could not believe it. Why exactly did he do this to himself? Kurt sat way more nervous than he should in said Starbucks and waited for the former Warbler. When the brown-haired stepped in, sunglasses and deeply in the face pulled baseball cap, nobody really noticed him. Nevertheless, Kurt recognised him immediately. The excessively proud way, the mischievous smile, ready to the provocation and confidently as ever. Grinning he sat down before his opponent, the sunglasses on the nose briefly moved and scrutinised Kurt from top to bottom.  
"No coffee? I am disappointed. That's not how to treat stars, lady Hummel."  
The appealed rolled the eyes.  
"Flap, Meerkat. We have to discuss something important."  
"Then, out with it."  
"I... Well, so, actually, I wanted to know, whether you... Well, so what your plans are for... 27.6.?"  
The more huge boy tightened.  
"Do you want, finally, a man in the bed?", he asked smugly.  
"This was a mistake."  
Kurt got up suddenly, took his coffee and wanted to go when the other stopped him.  
"Planned is nothing. Celebrations presumably when my exams are finished then and I am ready with the study. Or be in a film if I get a new offer, depends. Why?"

Breathing deeply Kurt tried to calm down.  
"We have class reunion in McKinley and I wanted to ask whether you want to accompany me." He saw the irritated look of the other. And clearly, he would be also confused in Sebastian's position. "Okay, listen, I may have indicated that you are my company... And I do not feel like coming up with any other excuses."  
"Ah. You mean I allow you to use my fame to fuck off your torturers? And to agree without a little bit as a countermove? We haven't seen each other since the High School, why should I help you?"  
He leant back, directed his green eyes on the soprano which crosses arms.  
"Because it's not about any popularity", he sighed. Look..."

**_~ * ~ * ~ Flashback ~ * ~ * ~_ **

"Oh, I see... Before I forget it, you have already got the invitation?", Kurt asked curiously.  
_"To the class meeting of final-year class from 2010 to 2014? Yes, I have. We plan a Glee-alumni meeting on the same day, before. At least, everybody of the original gleeclub is there."_  
"Mister Schue?"  
_"Precisely. Why do you ask?"_  
"Well..." Should he ask it? "Blaine, I have thought, a lot and... Do you already have company?"  
He bit the inside of his cheek, hoped for a no.  
_"Yes. My boyfriend comes along. We'll probably come in partner look, are just in discussion who takes which bowtie. He means, it would be interesting to hear me singing with all others because he loves to listen to my voice. Is quite excited. But I just. I mean, it is for a while and I hardly have any contact with the others. Maybe to Sam, but contact with Tina and Artie has broken off sometime. When I came back to Lima after having lost my place at NYADA, there was only Sam. Tina has finished last year, Artie finishes this year. I know about the others even less. You, Sam and Rachel are anyhow the only ones with whom I write at least roughly regularly and..."_  
Kurt had switched off somewhen. Blaine was in a relationship again? It sounded rather serious. And it hurt very much. Somehow he had hoped to be able to renew the marriage, after the divorce two years ago. In spite of the fact that the black-haired had cheated on him three times now it was still hard without him.  
_"... In any case, Josh is really sweet. I had bad problems with the divorce for a while and everything but I am better now. He really helps... Why did you ask by the way?"_  
The brown-haired had sunk to the knees, swallowed hard and tried to control his pulse. A new panic attack. Since he knew that his husband... _ex-husband_... had had an affair, his assurance had quite diminished. What was wrong with him?  
"I... Wanted to know if you come alone or not... ", he murmured. At this moment he wanted to hurt him, as much he was able to. "Because I did not want to be the only one with company you know? I wanted to prevent that it gets weird."  
_"So? Then... You have a boyfriend?"_  
Was there any insecurity? Jealousy? Kurt hoped it was.  
"We meet quite often. We were when we were only separated already. When then the divorce was done, we decided to make it a thing. He... However, is surely integrated into his life, so that it is not really official and everything. But I am happy, very much even."  
The theatrical hours of NYADA paid off, even if he worked meanwhile in the fashion business.  
_"Do I know him?"_  
His thoughts were running. Who would hurt the most? With whom would Blaine start doubting himself? A name came to his head and he pronounced him before he could stop himself.  
"Sebastian. Sebastian Smythe. So yes, you should know him."  
The line was quiet on the other side. Kurt closed his eyes, begged internally that Blaine believed him.  
_"... Since when... Are you..."_  
"When you have cheated on me, I got drunk to forget the pain. He was there. And believe me, the rumours are true. He is same to God in the bed... His body is so damn hot and I was rather fast with forgetting you. Well, not forgetting but you know. It was, all in all, rather boring between us both, wasn't it?"  
Every word burnt in his throat like fire, left a bad taste back in his mouth. What just acted served only one purpose. To injure Blaine. As well as he did it constantly with him.  
_"Well, see you Kurt..."_  
The other sounded broken, hung up sadly. Mission fulfils. 

  


**_~ * ~ * ~ Flashback end ~ * ~ * ~_ **

"... and then I freaked out anyhow. I mean, I wanted to hurt him at the moment so much, he made no difference once... My pride and ego have terrifically struck since the separation, it doesn't make a difference. The fact that the whole would become more complicated than expected only struck me as I have spoken with Rachel and she has pointed out that I cannot simply ask a star to be my alibi boyfriend. Till then I didn't even think about that one anyhow. Well, then I thought I simply say right before the day that we have separated and everything... But then Rachel has called and told me that Blaine had ran off to Vegas and now both are married... Well, however, I wanted to try to get your help", he closed, a little bit breathlessly and drank another gulp of coffee.  
Meanwhile he had sat down again.  
"You lied to Blaine and named me because it was the most painful? At that time because of what? Listen, I know I was an arsehole. I wanted to apologise anyhow for it to you. But I cannot play your boyfriend. This isn't that easy."  
"Are you taken?", the smaller man asked, now really interested.  
"What? No, I... Relationships aren't my thing. I meant rather because I, nevertheless, am rather present in the media and you wouldhave appeared anywhere if we were wouldn't you have?"  
"Then... You tried to keep out me of the bustle because I wanted to bring out my fashion line alone and have asked you to keep it a secret? And now you make it public and done..."  
"Kurt, this isn't that easy. I have to keep to my PR, must consider the whole contracts, did have some intermezzi with men that were known in that time and this would depreciate you. I don't want to ruin your reputation."  
The brown-haired thought about it. This was not a no. These were only petty excuses.  
"You could whitewash yourself from these scandals and say everything was arranged to excite no suspicion?"  
Blinking. Once, twice. It seemed as Kurt wanted him really as his company and anyhow Sebastian couldn't understand that.  
"You can't stand me", he added helpfully, as the last argument.  
This thing would not end well for him. The smaller one was too often part of his thoughts already, even after all these years.  
" _Puh-lease._ I had theatrical lessons. Then, moreover, I have an excuse to sit not all the time with my ex. You are more interesting."  
"And like God in the bed with a damn hot body?", he laughed.  
Kurt was already regretting having told him everything word by word. Twisting, he could not keep the eyes to the green ones of Sebastian, nevertheless, a fine smile washed over his face for only a second. "Okay. Yes, you are hot. Alright?"  
"No, say this again. With deep, sexually inclined voice",the green-eyed joked with wobbling eyebrows.  
"You are _dreadful_ , Sebastian. Help me or not?"  
Thoughtfully he leant back.  
"What do I have from it?"  
The blue eyes searched his face for doubts, after this malicious expression which betrayed that he meant it not seriously. Indeed, this was absent. Sebastian wanted to help.  
"A favor. _Any_ favor."  
A grin spread out on the lips of the former Warbler.  
"Deal. To me or you to discuss everything else? We have to work out at least the story. And to put a post I who will bring me in bad discussions with my agent", he sighed. "I had put out two semestres in the NYU for the filming. In summer I have then hopefully my end in Law. If somebody asks. You? "  
They slowly walked side by side, along the street. A taxi was not necessary.  
"Finished NYADA in 2018, since then full time with Vogue. My boss made me bring out my own collection this year. The results of it come in Monday. If it got well... Then I am officially a designer. Then you can post. Facebook or Instagram?"  
"We'll see. There we are", he murmured and pushed the the glass door to the building open, let in the other man first. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

**rachelberry** They are so cute! Finally, they make it official! @khummel @sebthesmythe Check both if you are curious! **#cuteguys #sebastiansmythe #boyfriends #official #khcdesign**  
27TH OF APRIL, 2020 

_Liked by **mssatan, brittany_s_pierce, jstjames** and **5.264 others**_

****sebthesmythe** ** Indeed, he is really cute!  <3  
**khummel** You had at least my design name linked!  
**jstjames** This is probably my fault :D  
**rachelberry** Why fault, you have virtually annoyed me to put the hashtag!  
**sebthesmythe** And he has said nothing that I am also cute :'(  
**khummel** This is due to the fact that you're not sweet or cute but beautiful and gorgeous  <3  
**mssatan** Something I have missed here? @khummel explanation??  
**khummel** My collection has been accepted.  
**mssatan**???  
**sebthesmythe** She means us dating nearly 2,5 years and it's just now made official with your success. However, she could also have read my tweet and above all my statement on facebook. @mssatan  
**mssatan** One must subscribe you to see it. Was not worth it for me  >:)  
**sebthesmythe** :'( Kuuuuuuurt, she hates me.  
**khummel** You think so? She's right somewhere though :P ;)  


****show **1.195 more comments ^** ** **

********_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________** ******

**********Kurt Hummel – 4/27/2020 18:03** ** ** ** **

####  In a relationship with  
**Sebastian Smythe  
25th of October, 2017 **

_**27 people** liked this - **9 comments ^**_

**Blaine Anderson 18:07** So its true?? Why that late? **^**  
... **Mercedes Jones 18:14** Could read one of the HUGE AMOUNT of posts everywhere from a lot people. Anyways, Kurt got his collection promoted so they can make it officially bc b4 there was a risk of people liking them only bc he's together with Sebastian. So now that's done and Kurt seems to be okay with attention.  
... **Blaine Anderson 18:15** Didnt read any of them not like I subscribed him or something? thx anyways  
**Burt Hummel 18:10** Too bad you call that rarely do we really have to get this from facebook? Congrats anyways! Eager to meet your boy.  
**Jeff Sterling 18:23** Dude why didn't u tell me?? Sebby didn't say anything at all! Have to catch up all 3 of us! PN about how and where I want to know EVERYTHING! But I knew it u 2 have always been cute!  <3 :D congrats 2 u both! **Nick** look ;) **^**  
... **Nick Duval 18:26** Weird! But still cute. Anywhere any pics? Jeff honey we we're first shipping them! **#Kurtbastian**  
... **Jeff Sterling 18:27** I know but im happy for them! Kurtbastian was always destiny!  <3  
... **Sebastian Smythe 18:34** Why am I not in the slightest surprised you two have a freaking shipping name already?? :D If we're weird you're crazy guys! But thanks from both of us.  
**Tina Cohen-Cheng 18:29** I don't know if I'm supposed to be happy for you or angry bc of what he once did to Blaine? Call me Kurt!  


********________________________________________________________________________________________________________________** ** ** **

****Sebastian Smythe – 4/27/2020 22:00** **  
  
Hey guys!  
  
I know the rumours are high-level cooking, that for some hours. Now, hence, my official statement comes here.  
YES, I am in a relationship and already since some time (10/25/2017  <3) with **Kurt Hummel** , an endowed fashion designer for **Vogue.** We had to keep it secret for a long time because I did not want him to be in the bustle with my film. The whole photographers can be rather incriminating. Moreover, we wanted later that he gets to prove to all how much of an amazing designer he is. And he is. His collection is absolutely gorgeous ( **KHC – Kurt Hummel Clothing** ), I can admit now when it's finally released. I am really proud of him. And still am much more happy that we can make it FINALLY OFFICIAL.  
YES. There were rumours and articles about sexual escapades for my part in that time, however, everything in that was arranged to be not suspicious.  
NO he will not appear in the next film, why ever so may of you asked that one.  
NO I haven't signed a new contract yet and for now will concentrate upon the end of my law study and NO I'm not stop acting.  
On events I could have him, however, from now on beside me ;)  
The Panel for you, the fans of **Bewilderment – A Ghost story** , takes place furthermore and I am glad to see everybody of you there and am eager to answer questions. If he is there I don't know yet.  
Have I forgotten anything? If yes, other questions in the comments, I try to answer them with pleasure – but then only once. Look please whether already somebody has asked your question. This does not only save you frustration because I'm not answering but to me many unnecessary comments.  
I love you everybody! Really that you are all still aboard. If the ghosts may protect you or punish! >:)  
Yours, Sebastian

_**169.284 people** liked this - **37.179 comments**_


	2. act 2 - dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Sebastian are having their 'relationship' online now and the trouble starts. Kurt isn't unknown anymore and as they decide to go on a date, something changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So and again, sorry if my Social Media Parts aren't that good. I just hope they are something cute that makes you smile! Leave Kudos or Comments please!

**khummel** Isn't he cute :D? @sebthesmythe Sooooo sweet! **#sweater #boyfriends #love #sebastiansmythe #khc #cute #cuteboy #blacknwhite**  
02\. MAI 2020  


Liked by **sebthesmythe, rachelberry** and **2.143 others**

 **sebthesmythe** Oh no why did you post this o.O  
**nickduuuuuuuuuuuuuv** Aii, how cute :'D  
**sebthesmythe** What? o.O  
**khummel** But he's right...  <3  
**rachelberry** Revenge for his 'cute' pic of yours in that lazy outfit? @khummel  
**khummel** Dunno what you're talking about O:)  
**sebthesmythe** :O  
**khummel** ;)  <3

Show **104 more comments ^**

__________________________________________________________________________

After Rachel had taken a photo of both as they tried to get a great selfie and Sebastian had tweeted an official statement Kurt's phone didn't stand still any more. They had worked the comments out together, beside Rachel and Jesse nobody else knew the truth. Santana's comments were just perfect even if she didn't knew about the whole thing. Meanwhile, one week had passed and he just had to ask some questions to his 'boyfriend' from the documents on his lap. They sat grinning side by side on the ground.  
"How about the legal situation concerning horse taxes? In the state of New York."  
"Racing horses and Quarters must be provided by the purchase with taxes. Another tax rate refers to the sales and rental company for breeding purposes. For everythung else there aren't taxes."  
"Okay, in the Consolidated Laws of NY, several chapters are to different points. Which treats the civil laws?"  
"Mh..." Irritated he looked to the wall, highly concentrated. Kurt found himself fixing his look at the lower lip, which Sebastian bit slightly. "Chapter... nine?"  
"No. The CPLR (Civil Practice Law and Rules) stands in chapter eight with 700 undersections. You would have used the absolutely wrong book for the search and would have wasted time."  
Unnerved the young man gave a loud groan, distorted the green eyes to the ceiling, laid the head into his neck.  
"Nevertheless, this is Bullshit, why I must learn that stuff...", he sighed.  
Kurt grinned, patted his shoulder and rose.  
"Off. Let's order something to eat. I'm starving..."  
The smaller of both moved his shoulders, completely tensed up.  
"You know... Actually... I have booked a table in the olive garden...", Sebastian murmured nervously,moved his hand through his hair. "Thought if we are quite officially together we could go to eat, too..."  
And he would have the possibility to persuade Kurt, maybe finally, to like him. Or not to hate him any more, at least. It was obvious he only tolerated him right now. And he wanted to change this.  
Last night had been worse once again for him, he had woken up, the pictures of the too real dream still in front of his eyes. It had happened not that often, nevertheless, it was different then. Whenever he opened his the eyes after the orgasm in his sex dreams, sometimes there was Kurt's face before him, with a gentle smile and this sparkle in the eyes. The one he used to have when they insulted each other playfully, back at High School. He had triedto forget the brown-haired, id everything. He had even more sexual contacts, every night had had at least one other boy in his bed, had flirted with Blaine, talked to himself like the black-hairy would be what he needed. But it was the gentleness of Kurt he showed whenever Blaine was around. It was this what had brought the thought to him finally. After that day in Lima Beans when he had met both of them and saw a witness of the gentle side of the blue-eyed, he woke up for the first time in his whole life from a dream from which had distressed him. Even if it wasn't that much of distress though. Everything was in bright tones, he laid in a bed with white sheets. By a tickle on his nose he woke up, opened the eyes blinking. Kurt Hummel laid beside him, a fine smile on the lips, this look of love in the eyes like the one he used to save for Blaine otherwise. In his slender hands he held a white feather, soft like a cloud and he quietly gave a laugh when Sebastian turned to look at him.  
"Kurt?", he had asked. He wanted to ask what the other did to him, but other words were stopped with the gentle lips of the smaller boy on his.  
"I love you, Bas...", he had murmured afterwards. His heart burntby the thought of it, however before he could answer, he had the lips on his again.  
And then he had woken up, hardly breathing and shortly before a panic attack. He had wanted to say it so urgently, that he also loved him, it still had hurt. His mouth had been dust-dry, a tear ran above the cheeks. For the first time he was really afraid of the future.  
Right now Sebastian looked, simply lost in thought, to the wall, waited for Kurt's answer, hoped on a Yes. The wish, at least to become friends, was overwhelming again like it was in that first night.  
"But the olive garden is expensive. Do they not even have a dress code?", he asked, finally, irritated.  
In the truth only a few seconds had passed in which the thoughts of the bigger were running wild but still, it seemed to him like an eternity.  
"Yes. But I invite you. Be my guest. Do you have a suit?"  
Slowly he stood stepped in the hall, grabbed his bag and started to pack up the school things again.  
"Yes, of course. But I can't let youpay, this would be..."  
"Precisely like what a boyfriend acts? Exactly."  
Watching for the former Warbler, he thought about it.  
"Okay. Yes, Let's go. Why not really? What do you think, we meet there or you come get me?"  
"It's booked for nine o'clock in the evening. I go home first and suit up. Then I come here and fetch you."  
With an honest smile which Kurt never expected he looked to the older person and stepped, without further ado, out the door.

__________________________________________________________________________

**Sebastian Smythe – 5/2/2020 20:51**  
Food with my boyfriend  <3 He has helped me so much, have to thank him! Helped with the exam preparation and getting rid of nervousness. You have earned yourself a wonderful evening! - here: **Olive Garden At NYC Timesquare** with: **Kurt Hummel**  


**187.455 Likes, 2.593 comments**

__________________________________________________________________________

When the young man opened his front door two hours later, a completely different person seemed to stand there. Sebastian wore a tailor-made tux, styled hair and his mischievous grin was gone, replaced by an honest smile. Kurt had decided to wear a grey Karl Lagerfeld suit, in addition a white tie and other white accessories. The shirts of both men were white, too.  
"May I escort my man to the car?", asked the bigger one gallantly and hold out his hand to his opponent. "Your today's vehicle is a Jaguar XF in anthracite with chromium-plated side strips."  
The former NYADA student was not able but to laugh as he took the offered hand and they walked downstairs together.  
"Jaguar, really?", he asked as the car door got opened for him.  
"Yes. A smart car suitably to my perfect company", he said and winked at the older guy.  
They did not drive long, but long enough to let brood around Kurt over the statement. In the beginning he had dismissed it as a joke, but the look in the green eyes was so honest that he started to doubt. Did Sebastian possibly mean what he just said?  
A doorkeeper stepped to them as them at the entrance to park the vehicle.Parking service. Though the restaurant was in the Timesquare, they still had an underground parking lot for customer vehicles. Quickly, the star took a picture of the entrance, murmured "for Facebook" and then laid the arm around Kurt's hip laxly. To the surprise of the blue-eyed man this didn't feel as wrong as expected.  
"Reservation on Smythe", then the brown-haired smiled at the blonde woman in the writing desk who immediately nodded and escorted them in the rear, quieter area of the store.  
"Do you already know what to drink?"  
"We're still looking, thanks anyways", answered Kurt politely, a little bit frightened from the whole ambience. "What's my maximum price range if you already pay?"  
His company looked at him, confused.  
"Why should you have a default there? I pay, order what you want. I remain with soft drinks, have to drive later", he said laxly.  
"No idea. Blaine always had..."  
"Kurt." Softly he laid the hand on those of the other, blue eyes looked at him nervously. "I am not Blaine. If I invite you you can eat and drink as much as you want. Don't care about the prices, okay?"  
Carefully, he began to stroke his thumb over the hand of the smaller, looke deeply into his eyes. The one spoken to swallowed hard. The mood had tipped, the air tightened, electrified. What was wrong here, why was he so sensitive seeing the former Warbler in such a way, towards him, openly and as not at all haughtily as he expected it?  
"Okay... And Bas?"  
"Yes?"  
"Thank you. For this, I mean. It was... A while since I've been somewhere out to be honest."  
Maybe it wouldn't be that awful to be friends with Sebastian Smythe after all.  
They ordered both a big coke, Kurt had the lasagna which he had heard only good for and Sebastian noodles with olive oil and pesto. After the first bite, the blue-eyed closed the eyes appreciative.  
"Mhhh... Oh damn, this is really good...", he nearly sighed and took another fork between the lips.  
It was, all in all, a wonderful evening. They ate, shared a dessert (mousse au chocolat) because Kurt didn't want to eat the whole thing with his food plan and sat after food with the rest of coke, talking calmly, enjoying themselves.  
"... And at that time Finn was like super mad at me about it. This lamp has probably embodied all bad he had feared. In the beginning I have crushed a bit for him, to be honest. And then this was over quite soon because he was so obviously straight. But we still didn't like each other that much. When we should live together in one room then... Puh, I believe this was hell for him. You know, living together with that gay kid from school."  
"But to call the lamp queen gay goes a little bit far don't you think?", laughed Sebastian. "It had feelings, too!"  
"It was ivory and because I have said exactly this to him, also something like his skin color and mine were harmonizing over that color, which is why I had bought it in the first place... Now, that was quite ghastly for him."  
"You... What?"  
He could not hold it any more and exploded in laughter.  
"It was perfect! I wanted that everything becomes perfect in the room!"  
"I would not have reacted differently", he admitted honestly and get a light kich to his shinbone what only strengthened the laughter. "But I believe, my sister would rather have you as a brother than me. Now she is 20, but oh, when we we're younger we we're nearly fighting over everything everyday. I don't know how often she said I have to know a lot about clothes and have to love it to go shopping. Since I have come out certainly about 200 times?"  
"Don't tell me you can't stand shopping!", Kurt exclaimed, playfully horrified, a hand to his chest. "This is a _sin_ , Bas! That's awful!"  
This was the point in which both broke down in laughter and Sebastian showed to the blonde waitress that he would love to get the bill.  
"Shopping is _annoying_. It's quite hard. I don't care if i wear jeans and a t-shirt or... whatever you mostly walk around in. The worst at Dalton was probably the clothes order. I hate blazers. I didn't at the start, but over the years... The schools in Paris weren't better in that part."  
"We have to do something against your... missing fashion sense, Bas. Thus you are never able to date me if we don't", he laughed. "If you don't hold my bags at least and tell me if the pants or the shirt look great I cannot enjoy the shopping and this would be a disgrace!"  
"Yes. That's something I really don't care about, honey!"  
Once more the playful shocked look. Joking around like that was absolutely new to him, with Kurt be he appreciated it none the less.  
He paid the bill without even looking (he paid too much like always, gave good tips and rose, offered his arm elegantly to his company.  
"Ready to go home?"  
This evening was also a surprise to Kurt. Sebastian was not approximate as expected, had nothing more of the haughty douche from High School. Anyhow it was relaxing to spend time with him, was fun even. The smile on his lips was rare on the last months but now it was honest again. He had really enjoyed this evening.  
When he stood infront of his door, the younger man before him, he didn't hesitate to hug him.  
"Thanks, Bas. I really had a lot of fun tonight. Seems like it was really necessary..."  
He was surprised but still laid the arms around the narrow body of the other man.  
"Don't mention it. I had fun, too. We should do this again some time."  
Smiling, Kurt nodded.  
"Yes. That would be lovely."  
With a light wave he stepped inside and leant briefly to the door dreamily – until he frowned.  
Dreaming away? This was still Sebastian Smythe, a fake relationship. No need for emotional bindings. He only used the other one. They were somehow on the way to become friends. That's why. Nothing to worry about. And the fact that he was not alone anymore. Rachel wasn't there always, she had a life and soon a family by herself.  
He forbade himself to think further about it. Sebastian wasn't worth those kind of thoughts. Still, he ended up with his phone in his hands, scrolling his timelines and started to check up Seb's profiles. A smile on his lips, because Sebastian had changed indeed but stayed the same childish cute guy all over. Wait. Cute? Nope, time to sleep. He fell asleep with his phone in the hands, smile still in place.  



	3. act 3 - birthdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt gets a surprise from his friend. Because that's what they are now. Friends. That he thinks of Seb in the middle of the night isn't important, thank you very much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here we go. First I wanted to write everything that happens but then I thought 'no let's make it in a facebook post from Kurt' so only the main things are written out. So, sorry if the Part of what they actually do in Paris (besides the evening in the end) is very short.

**sebthesmythe** All the best darling, happy birthday to you  <3 @khummel I hope you like surprises ;) **#surprise #birthdayboy #roses #redroses #love #sebastiansmythe #khc #birthday**  
27TH OF MAY, 2020  


Liked by **khummel, mssatan, rachelberry** and **90.314 others**

 **khummel** Must I be scared? Thanks to you!  <3  
**sebthesmythe** Am I not allowed to do my boyfriend something good? Trust me!  <3  
**nickduuuuuuuuuuuuuv** If you're talking about what I think you do, yay? :D I want a picture of his facial expression!  
**khummel** What? o.O  
**nickduuuuuuuuuuuuuv** No need to worry @khummel I'mm sure you will be happy!  
**jeffthekiller** Or, would surprise ME if you weren't.  
**rachelberry** Happy Birthday also from me, again, Babe! We'll celebrate properly on the week-end after!  
**sebthesmythe** Am I invited?  
**khummel** I still want to know what is going on here?  
**jstjames** Let him surprise you and trust him. We have helped.  
**khummel** Why does everyone knows about that except me??  
**mssatan** I think this is meant by 'surprise', mylady.  
**sebthesmythe** Mine! @mssatan However, she's right there. You will love it, promise!  
**khummel** So I'm allowed to go back to sleep again at least? *pout*  
**sebthesmythe** No. Open the door.  
**khummel** OMG it has rung, Bas what's your plan?  
**sebthesmythe** We are offline for for a while! I tell it you later! *takes Kurt's phone* Or maybe not ;)  


Show **920 more comments ^**

 

Kurt stood completely amazed in the door frame. The doorbell really had rung as expected his 'boyfriend' stood there. With a luxuriant rose bouquet in his hands and a smile on the lips which made his knees wobbly all over as he was hugged by the visitor.  
"Happy Birthday. I have a surprise for you, as I wrote. Several, actually."  
"Oh my God, thank-you!", said the birthday boy and smelt the roses.  
It was an intoxicating smell.  
"Always my pleasure. And now, Mr. Hummel, your smartphone, please. Or do you want to spoil the surprise? I need a suitcase."  
With reluctance, the brown-haired handed his mobile phone over, still looking doubtfully at the man in his living room. Sebastian had a small travel bag with himself and and leant to the wall now, watching.  
"I still think I should pack myself..."  
"You don't know where we're going. If, however, you want to take the risk? Oh you know... We solve this dilemma differently. I would like to recall my favor. You said everything. I would like to pack your bag andsurprise you for your special day. Also, I ask you to trust me. And to call your boss to take vacation, okay? Til sunday would be great"  
Devotedly, he sighed.  
"Fine. Then pack it... If I look like an idiot when we're there I will hurt you... Will I get my phone back to call Isabelle?"  
He had promised it. Nevertheless, he was surprised about the kind of the favor.  
"You get the mobile phone back if we are on the move. And no worry. I have internalised your style by now", he smiled, the green eyes with a mischievous sparkle as he winked at his opponent.  
The former Warbler stepped, the small suitcase in the hand that was passed to him by Kurt, to the gigantic wardrobe. Carefully he picked out single clothes, laid them on the bed and searched suitable parts in addition. When he was ready he closed the suitcase and put it to the door.  
"Now don't make such a face. Where's your passport?"  
"My... Passport... Why do you want my passport? Oh my God we do something unlawful?", he asked startled.  
"No. We'll only leave the USA. Your passport?"  
Slowly, as if he still didn't trust the whole thing entirely, he stepped to the drawer and pulled the book with the blue envelope from it. He pushed it in a pocket which already hung over his shoulder, having already packed while the other packed the suitcase. Inside were purse, battery charger for his phone, something to drink and his toilet bag with all hygiene utensils he needed.  
"Tell me where we're going?"  
"You'll get your ticket at the airport. And now off, we have to go. Do you have everything? I've wrapped up clothes only."  
The designer nodded lost in thought, went through everything over again. Then he took his key of the filing and opened the door.  
"Alright. Presume you drive?"  
"Not exactly", grinned the bigger man, as soon as they were downstairs and a limo waited for them. "Your birthday after all. One becomes 27 only once."  
"Don't remind me...", he sighed, the blue eyes still a little bit uncertainly, look directed to the long black car.  
"Off. Let's go to the exiting part", said Sebastian with a smile on his face.  
He used the journey to the airport to call his boss. After he had explained that his boyfriend had planned something for his birthday, she agreed rather fast to release him till Sunday. Moreover, she had wished a lot of fun. With a sad smile on the lips he spoke:  
"She is really like a good fairy. If at that time she hadn't had discovered me, I would never have thought fashion could be my future. Isabelle is a really endowed designer and I'm surprised over and over again that she allows me to work for her, you know?"  
Rather instinctively he laid the head on Sebastians shoulder, wrote a short text with the number of Sebastian to his dad, coming with an explanation handed back the device, still leant to the other. It was relaxing for him to have no thoughts about it for once. It just made no difference. They were on a base in which he could say without big problems that they were friends. The fact that he had some nights in which the smile of his friend was in his mind the whole night he didn't care about. It worked well. It would be sloping to interpret something in there.  
"I can understand that. You are really gifted. I have looked up your collection. There is something that even I would wear and fashion isn't my interest at all."  
The smile which he gave to his opponent was honest. It was easy for him to be near the former Warblers, since a few weeks at all. He never had too many friends and even less nearby with whom he go out or do something.  
"Thanks, Seb. From your mouth it means a lot to me, really."  
When they stepped out of the car at the airport and left the first check ins behind, they stepped into the main hall. It was a morning during the week, so there weren't around that many people. Some businessmen ran, look on their mobile phones, to the gates and some families with quite small children, which yet on holidays used the time beyond the season to go away. Some of the shops were about to open her doors right now.  
"Do we have time to go shopping?", the designer asked, gazed just at a accessoire shop which had issued a bag which would be the perfect color fitting for the new pair of shoes...  
"Oh no. We dont. Here, your ticket."  
With slightly shaking hands he passed an envelope to him, nervous how he would react.  
Maybe this had been a silly idea after all? Though Rachel had said Kurt would love it, but, however, he wasn't that certain. At least until the blue eyes started to shine and whose owner looked him with slightly agape mouth.  
" _Paris_? Oh, please say me that you have planned some time to shop for me!"  
Sebastian took a deep breath, relieved.  
"Surprise successful?"  
The embrace which he received was probably answer enough. The smaller pressed him nearly inhumanly firm against himself, laughed quietly.  
"Are you serious? I wanted to Paris since I've been three years old! This is the town of fashion and love, my parents were there in their honeymoon before I was born... I never was there though, but I wanted it since such a long time..."  
Slowly he resolved his arms, lifted the head which he had hidden in the crook of the younger's neck.  
"Then it's about time for you to finally go to Paris. It is one of the most beautiful towns, in my opinion. And we will go shopping."  
The smile didn't vanish the rest of the time until they arrived. He tried to remain awake for the flight – and had still fallen asleep after not even twenty minutes. The seats of the first class were so comfortable, he had laid his head on the strong shoulder of the brown-haired and the reassuring hum of the airplane did be the remaining. Kurt felt very recovered when they landed on the other hand.  
In Paris it came out good that Sebastian made plans before they flew here. Kurt stood, the hair absolutely in a mess, seven sightseeing flyers in the hands, in their penthouse of the hotel and ran absolutely restless through the rooms to decide what he wanted to do first.  
"Kurt", shouted the beginning lawyer laughing. "Now calm down please? Don't worry, sightseeing is planned. Tomorrow. Today we'll be calm first, you spending probably way to much money to the stores and me getting a present for Chloe."  
"Chloe?"  
"My little sister. She will kill me if I bring her nothing from Paris. As soon as she knew that I planned to go here she kinda spammed me with things she wanted. Also something what you can help me with. And after the shopping we go to eat. I have booked in the Epicure, a nice restaurant in the city centre. We let the evening end up here on the roof calmly if you want. I'm sure you also want to show off your new clothes. Then this is your chance to do so, I will watch and give my honest opinions. Tomorrow then sightseeing, some museums and about evening I have, thanks to a friend of mine, the possibility to look a test run of the Fashion Week with you. Of course only if you want. Friday we'll visit my family, at least for the part which still lives here nearby. Saturday you have free choice what to do, but I thought of Disneyland. It's something you really should see once in a lifetime. Sunday our flight goes at fifteen o'clock."  
The older person blinked. This was quite something. He really thought about it, al lot as it seemed.  
"Disneyland sounds fantastic... But for now, shopping. Let me change my clothes and then we can go!"  
The enthusiasm was perceptible, even the shopping hater himself found it quite interesting. Even if it was just to be near his crush.

 

**Kurt Hummel - 5/27/2020 20:03**  
OMG OMG OMG! This is the best birthday EVER and, finally, I can show it to everyone! Just as we visited the town a bit (Phone back since a few minutes, pictures made with his ^^), I was on the Eiffel Tower (even if we wanted to spare it for tomorrow) and then we've eaten macarons in a really petite street café! Our luggage was into the penthouse of the hotel (as I said, BEST!! also HE has packed and my clothes have fitted at least a little bit (I'm really proud!) ^^). This was quite the view! And all top class, exactly like the flight. And when I thought it can't get better any more we went shopping and HE PAID FOR MY THINGS AS A BIRTHDAY GIFT I LOVE THIS MAN! Some great clothes in the Parisian chíc. Went to a really brilliant restaurant after shopping! Food was fantastic (I had roasted pigeon with blueberry sauce and rose paste parcels - better than it sounds; he had steak) and that made the evening maybe even nicer than the rest of the day. Can't decide if shopping or the food was. I would say I wasn't that happy for a while before I met him (again).  <3 <3 I love you! – here: **Epicure Paris** with: **Sebastian Smythe**  


_**68 Likes, 17 comments ^** _

**Rachel Babra Berry 20:09** Jealous! Have fun  <3  
... **Jesse St.James 20:11** Baby you're in Paris soon too :D  
... **Rachel Babra Berry 20:16** May be. Still jealous!  <3  
... **Kurt Hummel 20:19** We have to go here together some time! And then we go SHOPPING!  
... **Sebastian Smythe 20:24** Any chance I don't have to be with you then? Was exhausting today, enough for a few years.  
... **Kurt Hummel 20:25** Nope ;)  
... **Rachel Babra Berry 20:25** Hell no! **Jesse** is forced to come, too!  
**Blaine Anderson 20:13** Wow that's really a nice view you got there!  
**Burt Hummel 20:27** Carole and me want to see more pics soon! Show them to us when you're here.  
... **Carole Hudson-Hummel 20:31** Oh yes. The ones via Whatsapp were so dreamy! Bring me something from that cake will you?  
... **Kurt Hummel 20:36** By the one from the pic you sent me three heart-eyed smileys to? I could, but dunno if it will be okay when we're back...  
... **Sebastian Smythe 20:38** I'll pay the shipping in a cooler when you pay that ridicculously expensive cake.  
... **Carole Hudson-Hummel 20:45** I like that boy already :D Would love it!  
**Mercedes Jones 20:36** Been in France a while ago but was too busy to visit Paris... Have fun for me too!  
**Santana Lopez 20:51 Brittany** I belive we found the place for second honeymoon ;) Write me a travel guide Kurt?  
... **Brittany Susan Pierce 20:55** Think so? Thought we wanted to try finding that lesbian island again?  
... **Kurt Hummel 21:01** Will do. Even if Bas will tell me what to write ;)  
... **Santana Lopez 21:03** Thanks! And Brit we discussed :D Lesbos isn't the deal again  <3 Paris, city of love.

 

Kurt put the smartphone aside. It was shortly after nine o'clock pm and he stood, leant at the railing, on the terrace, looked to the illuminated Eiffel Tower in the distance.  
"You know, I thought with a 'nice' restaurant you mean a small street coffee shop or something, no top-class restaurant for the royals of the rich... But I really had a lot of fun. The music was decent, we were able to dance a little bit... You're a fantastic dancer by the way, still are. Your performances at Warblers were awesome, too."  
They had finished the 'fashion show' Kurt displayed a few minutes ago. Every clothing part was shown, changed several times and combined. And it really was a lot. Sebastian had handed him sometime when he stood in the first shop, arms full with clothes, his credit card, kissed him to the cheek and murmured a "Happy Birthday". Of course at first he didn't want him to pay but the more often the bigger guy said he had the money he calmed down eventually.  
"Great. Was that birthday like one you imagined in your dreams?", the brown-haired asked, leant carelessly in the door frame. Slowly he stepped beside his company, also looked in the distance, pose exactly like Kurt. "Paris is wonderful during day, but at night it's simply breathtaking..."  
Longing resonated in his voice. It was some years now, since he was at home.  
"You're right."  
The blue eyes were directed on him, soaked up the sight in themselves. Slightly open lips, reddened cheeks, perfidious longing lights in the green soul mirrors. There it was again, this prickle in his lips he ha when he had watched the other one today, the quickened pulse. Not to frighten off carefully he got closer, glided with the fingertips over the cheek bones of the former Warbler. Immediately he turned his head to look at him, the eyes twitched shortly after he fixed his gaze to the lips of the older man. This was everything what Kurt needed. Light as a feather he laid his lips on those of the other, eyes closing by themselves. The prickle became a burning, his respiration accelerated. However, after few seconds he broke the kiss.  
"Thanks that you have shown your home... to me", he whispered and looked again to the horizon, now blushing slightly. What that meant now he could think about later. "And thanks that you have shown me that I mustn't remain that unhappy like I was when I broke up with... You know."  
Sebastian turned to him now completely, the kiss blew his mind. It let him scoop hope.  
"To see you smile is everything I need as a reward. You're welcome. You can use a little bit of good mood, mister sourpuss."  
Both laughed off which vanished the crackling mood. Nobody mentioned the kiss for the rest of the evening but the both still had a good time. After several rounds Scrabble and other parlour games they fell in the sheets, side by side. Kurt had insisted on the bigger one sleeping next to and not on the couch. Otherwise it wouldn't be fair. And if he was honest with himself he wanted to have him beside himself. Hdidn't sleep next to another peron since the break up after all and now he was, finally, not alone anymore. And at this night none of them had any nightmares.  



End file.
